JA Michaels: The First Muggle Professor
by NoOneHearsYouScreaming
Summary: I kept having weird dreams, only I knew they weren't dreams. They were visions of things to come. A battle. A boy about my age leading everyone. He seemed familiar. At the first glimpse of his scar I realized why; he was Harry Potter. Eventual OC/George Weasley.
1. Back To London

Summary/Intro:

I kept having weird dreams, only I knew they weren't dreams. They were visions of things to come. A battle. A boy about my age leading everyone. He seemed familiar. At the first glimpse of his scar I realized why; he was Harry Potter.

* * *

"ARGH!" I woke up yelling, sweat dribbling down my forehead. I looked over at my clock, 2:00 a.m flashing in bright red. Groaning I got up and decided to make myself some tisane to calm my nerves.

I just woke up from the strangest dream. I kept having weird dreams, only I knew they weren't dreams. They were visions of things to come. A battle. A boy about my age leading everyone. He seemed familiar. At the first glimpse of his scar I realized why; he was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a wizard. The Boy Who Lived to be more precise. Harry Potter was also my childhood best friend.

*flashback*

"What are you doing here freak? This is for the big kids. Not for losers like you!" Some big kid yelled at a scrawny boy with round specks. The boy looked like he wanted to run away but couldn't as he was surrounded by other children.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" could be heard from the small crowd of children in the recreation space in the back of the elementary school.

Won't anyone do anything? It's the first day of school, no one should be treated like this, I thought to myself in anger. Looking around I noticed the teacher in charge pretending to not see what was going on. Huffing in anger I decided that I was going to help the poor boy.

"OI! FREE CHOCOLATE IN THE FOOD ROOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and watched in astonishment as kids rushed past me and inside the school building. Only the small boy was left outside, tears running down his face.

Walking up to him I asked, "Are you okay?" Good going Jane. He's crying and you ask a stupid question. He looked up at me, taking off his cheap looking glasses and wiping away the tears, and nodded.

"Thank you," he said in a small voice. "You shouldn't of done that. Now everyone will hate you!"

I laughed. "That's okay!" I held out my hand, "My name is Jane Andrea Michaels, age 8." Taking my hand he said, "My name is Harry James Potter, age 7!"

Grinning I said, "You're my new best mate!"

*Flashback over*

Unfortunately I moved to Canada with my parents a year later. In fact, I haven't had any contact with Harry since then. I wrote him letters but I never got replies and so I eventually stopped. Then my dreams started.

I was 12 at the time and I didn't know what was happening. I thought I was just dreaming of my best friend. But these dreams were too real to be just dreams. I went to my parents and told them what was happening and they explained to me. Magic exists. Turns out my great-great-grandmother was a Squib, a non magical person in a magical family, and that the females in her family were known to be seers at some point in time. This person was me.

I knew all about Harry Potter. Throughout his years in school I had glimpses of him and his life, so I knew quite a lot about him. This vision I had tonight though was different. I felt Harry's pain, as if I was him, fighting in the battle that'll determine the future.

Groaning I decided to wait until morning to decide what to do about my vision.

* * *

Obviously my course of action wasn't the very best. A week later my plan was finally in action. I had decided to go to London, with no idea where to go from there. I knew I had to go to this place called The Leaky Cauldron, but I had no idea where it was located.

"Oh great, good going Jane," I muttered to myself in frustration. "Might as well make this a learning experience." I sighed to myself and started walking around. London was beautiful and completely different to Canada. I had always wanted to come back here, I guess I just needed a wizarding war involving my best friend whom everyone wants to kill in order to come back.

As I was walking around I saw a odd shimmer around an empty area. Having magical blood in my body sometimes permitted me to see or sense magic surrounding areas and so I had a feeling that this was one of them. Gazing at the same place intensely I started to see an old building appear, followed by windows and a door, with a shabby looking sign saying Leaky Cauldron.

I mentally high-fived myself. Walking inside what I figured was a pub I could see that the inside was as shabby looking as the outside. Don't wizards know what cleaning is? I thought to myself as I sneezed from all the dust in the pub. Regardless of the time and the state of the place the pub was packed with witches and wizards drinking merrily and celebrating something.

Walking to the nearest person I asked, "So, who won?" I was hoping the 'Light' won, hoping that Harry was alive and safe. The man looked at me with a grin and did something that startled me. He hugged me saying, "Well 'Lil Lady, he did it. Harry Potter finally rid us of You-Know-Who!"

Is he okay? Is he alive? Just because he defeated Voldemort doesn't mean he didn't perish in the process. I voiced my concerns to the man who hugged me. "No worries. Mr. Potter is well alive. Are you a friend of his?" he wondered in a kind voice.

I nodded. "Yes. Uhm, sorry but do you know a place where I could stay, and perhaps an owl I could use to send a letter?"

That was where I found out that the man, Tom, was in fact the barkeeper of the pub and that he had a room that I could use free of charge. "Any friends of Mr. Potter's are welcomed here!" he exclaimed happily, giving me a key with the number eight on it. "As for the owl you can borrow one from Diagon Alley. Remember: Tap Three Up, Two Across, three times with your wand."

Oh.

I had forgotten that.

I had no wand as I'm not a witch.

"Sorry sir, but I don't have a wand. I'm not a witch," I explained, suddenly feeling stupid. Mr. Tom's eyes widened in shock. "A muggle?" he questioned quietly. I had no idea what a muggle was but I nodded anyways figuring that's what they called us people with no powers.

He took my arm in a tight grip and brought me in a room at the back of the pub. By that time I was freaking out not knowing what was happening. Mr. Tom told me to sit on an old wooden chair while he threw in some kind of powder into the fireplace. He put his face into the green fire and began speaking.

"Minister, we have a problem."

Well fuck. I'm screwed.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of J.A. Michaels The First Muggle Professor. This was an idea I've had a while back while showering (the best ideas always comes from the bathroom don't you think?) and I decided it was time I put this idea into words.

~Sabrina


	2. Diagon Alley pt1

Chapter 2

It took about half an hour of explaining my being in a wizarding pub and reassuring the Minister for Magic that I was no threat to them in any way until I was finally allowed to sit down and relax.

Looking at the Minister hesitantly I asked, "So, will you be able to help me?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall man of approximately 6ft with brown eyes and mocha coloured skin. At first he looked intimidating but after talking to him for a while I could see that he was in fact kind and understanding.

"Of course," he replied smiling. "I don't want to get your hopes up but I believe Harry is going back to finish his education and that Hogwarts is in need of a Muggle Studies Professor," he began. " Obviously, no non-magical person has ever been a professor at Hogwarts but I think that since you are a Seer and have lived without magic all your life I can conclude that you would be the best person for that teaching position."

"I-I…Yes of course! I'd love to!" I exclaimed shocked. This was a great idea. "Though I've never taught before. Perhaps you should get someone more qualified."

The Minister shook his head. "Nonsense. You will do fine. After all, how hard is it to teach people about something you know everything about?" he said. "I will have to speak to Professor McGonagall about this, she is the Headmistress, and I'm sure she will agree with me."

This was more than I was hoping for. I was looking to reconnect with my childhood friend and make sure he didn't get himself killed and I end up with a Job in London. This was incredible.

"Wow. Thank you, so so much Minister!"

Minister Shacklebolt got up from his chair and shook my hand. "It's my pleasure. After all that boy went through, getting him reunited with his childhood friend is the least I can do." After confirming that he will have an owl sent to me by Professor McGonagall as soon as possible went back to the fire place and disappeared in a flash of light.

Mr. Tom, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation suddenly stood up. "Well, Ms. Michaels, I am so sorry about earlier, though you know why I acted that way," he said, a guilty look on his face. At my nod he continued, " I believe you will still need a room to stay in. As for getting into the alley, all you have to do is inform me and I will open the passageway for you. You may convert your muggle money at Gringotts to pay for your expenses."

"Thank you Mr. Tom," I replied gratefully.

* * *

After staying in the pub for a week and doing some shopping for the following year I finally decided to go to Diagon Alley. It was worth waiting. Diagon Alley was incredible. There is no other way to describe it, nor is there any other place like it. There were so many shops for so many different things; Potions, clothes, magical plants, pranks, etc.

Once I was done gawking about the place I headed in the direction of the big white building Mr. Tom told me was Gringotts, the wizard bank. If the outside was magnificent, the inside was spectacular. It was bigger on the inside. Working in the bank was…Goblins?

"Woah. Definitely better than regular banks," I whispered to myself walking towards the nearest creature available.

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" I started, not knowing how to address such person. "I wish to exchange muggle money into your currency." There, that sounds proper enough. I smiled to myself. The goblin looked at me with wide eyes, and didn't say anything. Thinking I did something wrong I was panicking on the inside, though I remained calm on the outside.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked, hoping to get a reply. This seemed to get the goblin out of his stupor and gave me a smile…I think. "Yes, yes, sorry. Would you like to make a vault for you or just change the money?"

"A vault would be nice thank you," I said smiling. A vault woul be better, this way my Hogwarts money would be put in there. Oh, did I mention I was the new Muggle Studies professor?

"A drop of blood for full identification will be needed," he explained, handing me a small dagger. Pricking my finger with the dagger I pressed by finger against a blank piece of parchment. "Once the blood soaks in your records will appear on the parchment."

Not two seconds after the goblin sais this words appeared. The goblin looked at the parchment before rushing behind his desk, leaving me stunned. A minute later he reappeared with another goblin, this one older than the one who previously attended me.

"Ms. Michaels, if you please follow me," the older goblin instructed. Why do people always want to talk in private? It's getting annoying. Yes, I'm a muggle. There are billions of them on this bloody planet. Nonetheless I kept my complaints to myself and followed the goblin.

Leading me into a large room with a big desk and multiple chairs the older goblin motioned for me to sit.

"Thank you," I said, accepting the seat. "Now, would you please explain who you are and why this goblin went to get you upon seeing my records." The old goblin and the one who served me gave each other a look.

"Well Ms. Michaels, first of all I want to say it is a pleasure to meet you. Us goblins have yet to meet a Seer who treat us with outmost respect. My name is Ragnok, Head Goblin at Gringotts. We have found some…interesting things whilst consulting your identification sheet," The Head Goblin explained.

"Interesting? How?" I asked curious. His only response was hanging my the piece of Parchment.

_**Name: Jane Andrea Michaels-Potter**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Birthday: May 12**__**th**__**, 1980**_

_**Parents: Katherine Eilleen Michaels (Nee Malloy), John Patrick Michaels(1960-1995).**_

_**Siblings: Samuel John Michaels (1983-1995), Harry James Potter-Michaels**_

_**Status: Human, Muggle, Seer.**_

"How can this be?" I exclaimed, shocked at what I had just read. "There must be a mistake! I'm not related to Harry Potter!"

The goblins seemed to be as lost as I was. "Ms. Michaels, we are doing everything to figure this out. The only way you two could be related was if you had the same parents or if a blood adoption or ritual was created." Ragnok explained, trying to calm me down.

I froze.

"Ms. Michaels?" The goblin who served me earlier asked, a look of worry on his face.

"What exactly is a blood ritual?" I questioned, fearing the answer.

"A blood ritual is when two or more people mix their blood together in a bonding ritual that is unbreakable, unless someone in the bond loses their life. It essentially is similar to the twin bonding, meaning that there are certain links that may be present, though no one is sure what they involve," Ragnok explained slowly.

I did the only thing I could possibly do in this situation.

I fainted.

* * *

Author's Note: I ask myself sometimes why I make my characters so unlucky, and the only answer I could find was this: Because I can! Hope you guys liked this chapter! J More to come soon! Also, I will rarely swear in this story. It was necessary in the first chapter because of the situation Jane was in. If I do swear and you don't feel comfortable with it then I am truly sorry.

~Sabrina


	3. Diagon Alley pt2

Chapter 3

* * *

*Flashbback*

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Harry told me one day while we were sitting in a tree. It was a beautiful day out, perfect weather for tree climbing.

"You have me!" I replied, smiling at him happily. I hated seeing my friend sad like this. He was so nice and he deserves a mommy and daddy, and siblings and happiness. All he has is his whale of an uncle, pig of a cousin, and horse of an aunt. Hey, they could be a zoo!

Harry sighed. "It's not the same! You have Samuel! He's your brother. You share the same blood! I'm just a nobody. A-a freak!" He was looking at his feet as he spoke, avoiding looking at me. He started shaking, trying to silence his sobs.

I took him in my arms and let him cry. It happened a lot. Usually afterwards we'd go steal cookies my mommy made and watch some telly.

"Oh Harry. You are not a nobody! And you're not a freak! Never ever say that. I love you," I told him, keeping my tears from falling. I hate that he felt that way. He's my best friend.

We descended the tree and headed to my house once Harry started to feel better. First thing we did was go in the kitchen for cookies. My mom made the best cookies ever.

"Harry," I began, my mouth full of cookies. " remember when you said you were a nobody and that Sam and I shared blood?" At his nod I continued. "What if we shared blood? You could be my brother!"

"Huh? How could we do that?" he asked, looking excited.

I looked around the kitchen, ran to the door and made sure no one was around. I then walked over to the kitchen counter, where the knives and utensils are. Grabbing the closest knife in the rack I walked back to the table.

"Look." I said solemnly. "I saw that on telly once!"

"I, Jane Andrea Michaels, age 8 ½ , makes th..uhm, thee, I think, Harry James Potter my brother. My blood, by love, by bond," and with that I bit my lip and cut my palm open. I started crying. It hurt so much! It didn't look like it hurt on the telly.

"Oh my god, why did you do that? I'm going to call yo-"

"No!" I yelled, cutting him off. "We need to do this! F-for you! Grab the knife and repeat what I said," I ordered. He nodded, a scared look on his face and repeated my actions. I then told him to grab my hand, mixing our blood. Something weird happened as our hands touched.

I felt like my body was on fire and I yelled out in pain. The burning sensation in my body was gone as soon as it came. "W-what happened?" I gasped. I couldn't feel the stinging in my palm anymore. Looking at it I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. My hand was cut free.

"JANE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" My mother yelled from upstairs. Harry gave me a look saying 'don't tell her anything.' I yelled back that we were fine.

"Jane, what exactly happened!?" Harry whispered harshly. He looked weak, and I'm pretty sure I looked the same.

"I don't know! It wasn't supposed to do anything! Just mix our blood!" I replied frantically. Honestly I was a bit freaked out by what just happened.

"Why did you want to do that though!?" Harry said, his big green eyes flashing curiously. That was the question I was dreading the most, I was not ready to face the truth. I told him really fast, so fast that he didn't understand what I said.

Taking a deep breath I told him. "We're moving to Canada. I didn't want you thinking I was abandoning you! I wanted us to have a connection. To be brother and sister!" By now I was crying. I didn't want to leave my best friend. He was all I had. I was all he had. His stupid family doesn't even care about him.

"W-what? You're leaving?" Harry asked, sadness reflecting in his eyes. I ran up to him and took him in my arms. That was how my mother found us, crying in each others arms, not wanting the other to leave.

*end of flashback*

Groaning I opened my eyes, briefly pausing wondering where I was, and hurriedly got up. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was just shocked and, oh god. I know how this happened," I exclaimed in a hurry. The Head Goblin motioned for me to continue. "We were just kids, we didn't know what we were doing. It was stupid. It was on the telly, how were we to know it was magic?" I am so dead. What did I do?

The goblins looked unsure of what to say. "Well, now we know this was no mistake. You and Mr. Potter as blood siblings. Therefore you are entitled to his mon-" "Hell no! No no no! That is Harry's money! I thank you for the offer, but unless he himself says so I am not taking any money. I have my own and I only wish to get myself a vault," I interrupted quickly. I was no thief, blood related or not.

Mr. Ragnok nodded. "As you wish. Now, how much money will you be putting into your account?"

* * *

Once my affaires in the bank was settled I was finally free to roam Diagon Alley. I didn't know where to start. There was so many things to buy. First stop, I decided, was to get ice cream, as I was hungry after fainting.

Walking to a place called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (which I decided to call FFICP as it was too long of a name for me to remember), I ordered a Double Chocolate Cookie Dough ice cream cone and sat down on one of the smaller tables outside the little shop, looking at people passing by.

While eating my ice cream I made myself a mental list of what to do:

_1. Buy robes. Who the hell wears robes anymore? _

_2. Go to the magical bookshop for reading material. _

_3. Go buy more potion ingredients. _

_4. Buy parchment, quills, and ink. _

_5. Go to the magic joke shop and see the difference between normal pranks and wizard pranks. _

_6. Roam around until I feel like leaving._

Getting the things I needed were fairly easy. I got many robes, I hate that word, robes, all dark colours of course; black, dark purple, dark blue, green, etc.

The bookshop is probably my favourite place in Diagon Alley. I love reading, and seeing all those books, knowing I have not read most of them is such a great feeling. I spent most of my time there. Finally, after buying 15 new books, all of which was immediately sent to my room, I went to the shop selling quills, parchment and ink. This part didn't take long.

The Apothecary was my next stop, though it did not quite have all the ingredients I needed for my potions, and I think I knew just the place that would have them. I had heard, well more like seen, it in one of my flashes of Harry's life, and I thought it'd be the place most likely to have what I needed.

I was heading to Knockturn Alley.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I worked hard on it! I'm sorry I couldn't post this any sooner. School started, and along with work I am exhausted! I will try to write more, and hopefully post a chapter every week or two! Thank you for reading!

~Sabrina


End file.
